Animals
Several animals have appeared in the Railway Series, the television series, the annual stories, and the magazine stories. Animals in the television series This section is for animals that only appeared in the television series. The bull This bull was once grazing in a field close to Wellsworth when Gordon blew his whistle so loudly that it frightened Gremlin the dog, who ran into the field where the bull frightened Gremlin even more. Elizabeth was once taking this bull when Duncan frightened it with his whistle, Thomas had to also take this bull when he got stuck in a landslide and Percy had to rescue him. The bull was also grazing in another field where Max and Monty fell into while racing Buster; the bull had also frightened them and they quickly drove out of the field and drove quickly away. Another bull appears in The Beast of Sodor. When the Fat Controller gets himself covered in snow, he wipes his eyes and opens them to see the bull standing in front of him, he runs away with the bull chasing after him, until he manages to escape and the bull finally gives up. Trivia * The Bull's figurine is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Despite always having a ring around its nose, the bull was once seen without it's ring. Gallery Katie Katie is Farmer McColl's Border Collie, who often appears with him. She is timid around noisy engines when she is on her own. She often attends country shows with her owner. Trivia * One of Katie's models is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Gallery Family of Seals These seals live at Black Loch and were thought to be monsters by James until Emily found them after she was blocked by a rock slide. Their first appearance was in Emily's New Route and they were seen again in CGI in Toby's Special Surprise. Dinosaurs There are several dinosaur skeletons found on Sodor. While Thomas was working at the Clay Pits, he spotted a footprint of which he thought was a monster. After James caused another landslide at the quarry, he and Percy saw the remains of the "monster" and Marion told them it was a dinosaur fossil. The complete skeleton is seen at the Town Square. The Cow In the twelfth season episode, Thomas and the Billboard, a cow on the line caused Thomas to switch tracks. A similar cow was later seen on farmer McColl's farm. This was the first CGI-animated animal encountered in the series. Thomas the Piglet One of Farmer Trotter's newborn piglets took a shine to Thomas, so, Farmer Trotter named him Thomas. He is seen in the thirteenth season episode Thomas and the Pigs. He may also make a cameo with the other piglets in Hiro Helps Out. The Sodor Warbler The Sodor Warbler is a rare, brightly coloured yellow bird. Bird watchers come from far and wide to see it. It now resides on a nesting pole at Bluff's Cove. It is seen in the thirteenth season episode, Henry's Good Deeds, the fourteenth season episode, Thomas and Scruff, and the fifteenth season episodes, Happy Hiroand Stuck on You. The Sodor Warbler is also seen in the 2014 magazine story, Henry's Forest in which the forest where they live is given a protected status. The Giraffe The giraffe was transported from the docks to its new home at the Sodor Animal Park. Thomas was too impatient to wait for the giraffe's keeper and, as a result, the giraffe would not do as it was told. It is seen in the fourteenth season episode Thomas' Tall Friend and again a few times in the seventeenth season episode, Steamie Stafford and the eighteenth season episodes, Spencer's VIP and Emily Saves the World. The Snowy Owl The snowy owl resides in the Whistling Woods, he is a friend of Thomas. Toby used to be scared of the noise it made until he found out who was making the noise. Toby now thinks the bird is beautiful. It appeared in the fourteenth season episode, Toby and the Whistling Woods. It also appeared in the seventeenth season episodes, The Phantom Express, and The Smelly Kipper . Seagull Seagull is Cranky's friend. He is given the name Seagull (by Cranky) because he is, obviously, a seagull. Cranky once got cross with Percy for being too loud and scaring Seagull away. He appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. Mr. Rabbit Mr. Rabbit is a wild rabbit who lives in the Whistling Woods. Percy once scared him away whilst trying to make friends with him. Percy later apologised to him and he enjoyed a ride back to Tidmouth Sheds with Percy. He appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. The Two Squirrels The Two Squirrels, referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Squirrel by Percy, are two lively squirrels who live in the Whistling Woods. Percy once scared them away, but later made friends with them. They appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. Mr. Bird Mr. Bird is, of course, a bird. Percy once tried to make friends with him, but only succeeded in frightening him away. Later, once Percy had learnt how to approach wild animals quietly, he becomes friends with Percy and he enjoys a ride on Percy's buffer back to Tidmouth Sheds. He appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. The lost sheep was saved by Harold after it was found stranded on a lonely hilltop. It appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Edward the Hero. Farmer McColl's Prize Cow Farmer McColl's Prize Cow was transported to the country fair by Thomas. Unfortunately, Thomas scared the cow away when he blew his whistle at Maithwaite. It was later coaxed back into its van with the help of some straw. She was then put on display at the fair. She appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Wonky Whistle. Farmer McColl's Ducks Farmer McColl's Ducks were transported to the country fair by Thomas. However, when Thomas whistled to Bertie's passengers, he scared the ducks, who escaped through the open door of his van. They were later coaxed back into the van with the help of some seed. They were later put on display at the fair. The ducks appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Wonky Whistle. The Crows The Crows eat Farmer McColl's newly planted seeds when his scarecrow is broken. Thomas is given the job of being the new scarecrow and chases after a pair of crows. Whilst he is chasing the two crows, the rest gather in Farmer McColl's Field. Later, Thomas guards the field overnight and Farmer McColl has his old scarecrow fixed by the morning. The crows appeared in the sixteenth season episode, Thomas Toots the Crows. The Crab An orange crab appeared in the seventeenth season episode, Kevin's Cranky Friend and the nineteenth season episodes, Toad and the Whale and Salty All at Sea. Luke's Deer Luke's Deer was first found at the Blue Mountain Quarry by Rheneas. The baby deer was very frightened of the quarry and seemed to trust Luke. The other engines try to tell Luke that the quarry is no place for a deer, but Luke does not listen to them. During a trip to Ulfstead Castle in Luke's cab, the deer spots its mother and runs to her. Luke is very sad to say goodbye to his deer friend, but knows that he can regularly visit it at the castle and is pleased that the deer is now reunited with its mother. How the deer came to the Blue Mountain Quarry is unknown. Both the deer and its mother now reside in the park at Ulfstead Castle. Luke's deer appeared in the seventeenth season episode, Luke's New Friend. A deer, possibly the same one, was also seen in the grounds of Ulfstead Castle in the episode The Switch. A deer also appears in The Adventure Begins. The Elephant The Elephant resides at the Animal Park. She once escaped and was found by Charlie, but after all of his joking, no-one would believe him. Eventually, Charlie reports the elephant to Harold who takes him seriously. The elephant is found and returned to its enclosure. The Elephant appeared in the seventeenth season episode, Not Now, Charlie! and the eighteenth seasonepisode, Emily Saves the World. Timothy spoke about it in Tale of the Brave. The Woodpecker The Woodpecker is a very rare bird who was being looked for by a bird watcher. The bird can usually be found around Thomas' Branch Line. The bird watcher finally spots the rare bird at Maithwaite where it is boring a hole into a tree near the station. The Woodpecker appeared in the eighteenth season episode, Thomas and the Emergency Cable. The Whale The Whale was beached at Bluff's Cove. When Toad noticed it, he tried to tell Oliver about it, but Oliver didn't take him seriously. Oliver eventually believed Toad when he spotted the whale on the beach, and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre were informed about the situation. Butch tried to tow it back into the water, but the tide was too far out; if Butch attempted to pull the whale all the way to the water, it would die. The whale was then covered up to prevent it from being hurt by the hot sun, while Belle and Flynn sprayed it with water. Toad then thought of the idea to take the whale to Brendam Docks on a flatbed. Cranky lifted it into the water, and the whale was now able to go out to sea again. The whale appeared in the nineteenth season episode, Toad and the Whale. Other animals Beaky Beaky is Dowager Hatt's big blue parrot. One time, She left Beaky at the Engine Driver's Common Room at Knapford for the drivers to pet sit while she left to visit the Mainland. Unfortunately, Mr. Perkins was the only one there and had to take care of him. Beaky is very mischievous, but also very helpful to Mr. Perkins. He also tends to copy some of the lines the engines say. He appeared in the Mr. Perkins segment "Mr. Perkins and the Parrot" from Thomas and the Runaway Kite. Category:Miscellaneous